Let's Play Doctor
by PaigeySama
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are in a hospital, an empty room just for the two of them. ; Dedicated to RockerGirl0709 WARNING: SLASH, LEMON, YAOI, TWINCEST


This pure smut is for my lovely reader **RockerGirl0709** for answering all of the questions on my homepage. ^-^

I hope you like it hon. It's not very long but I don't really know what else to write with doctor equiptment

Lot of doctor innuendos. X3

* * *

"Your father is in the hospital you say?" Tamaki asked and Kyoya nodded.

"Yeah. I was planning on going to see him but that would mean skipping the host club." Kyoya said and continued to calculate the profits.

"That's fine! We should see how your father is doing!" Tamaki cried out and Kyoya sighed.

"Tamaki, I'm pretty sure no one wants to go to the hospital." Kyoya stated and the twins raised their hands.

"We never got to rehearse so we wanna go. If not, we'll suck." They said in unison and Kyoya slammed his book closed angrily.

"Fine. We'll go visit my god damned father." He snapped and Tamaki grinned.

"You _should_ see your father Kyoya!" Tamaki said happily.

"What happened to him anyway?" Haruhi asked boredly.

"It was stress related. He should really stop being so uptight. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened." Kyoya said stoically.

**~**

"We're here!" Honey said happily and clung to Mori.

"We'll all pick different floors to search on." Tamaki offered and before Haruhi OR Kyoya could tell them that all they had to do was give a name and the receptionist would tell them what room he was in, they were gone.

**~**

"Why did we even come here?" Kaoru asked Hikaru as they walked down the hallways of the 4th floor.

"I'm not entirely positive." Hikaru shrugged and they came across an empty room and Hikaru smirked widely and shoved his brother inside and closed and locked the door, but not putting the note on the door saying the room was occupied.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru smirked wickedly and grabbed his brother by the shirt and pulled him in for a lustful kiss.

"Wanna play doctor?" He purred and his twin's eyes sparkled.

"That idea sounds ravishing." Kaoru replied and kissed Hikaru back and Hikaru pulled away and put on rubber gloves that fit his hands perfectly. He grabbed a lab coat and stood near Kaoru.

"Take off your shirt." Hikaru said smirking and Kaoru nodded and pulled off his shirt and Hikaru grabbed the stethoscope and put the buds in his ears and walked over and smirked. "Take deep breaths." He said and placed the cold metal on Kaoru's left nipple. Kaoru shivered but took in a sharp deep breath. Hikaru placed it on the other nipple and Kaoru's reaction was the same.

"Has there been any abnormalities?" Hikaru asked professionally as he took off the stethoscope and let it hang around his neck.

"Well.. I've been having these strange urges." Kaoru smirked slightly and Hikaru turned around and coated his gloved fingers with something. It looked like Vaseline. Kaoru could be wrong though.

"I'm going to have to give you a prostate exam." Hikaru tried to hold back his grin and stay as professional as he could. "If you would to please pull down your pants and undergarments and stand up and lean over the bench."

Kaoru chuckled and did what his brother asked and felt Hikaru's gloved fingers slip inside his hole. He bit his lip, feeling blissful when his brother rubbed his prostate. Kaoru couldn't help but rub against Hikaru's fingers with light moans.

"Everything seems to be normal." Hikaru said and slipped his fingers out getting a whimper from Kaoru.

"Please.." Kaoru whimpered and Hikaru placed him back on the bench.

"I'm going to check your reflexes now." Hikaru said and took the rubbed hammer and hit both of Kaoru's knees. He then lightly stroked Kaoru who moaned.

"Everything seems to be in tact." Hikaru said and moved his hand.

"Now to take your blood pressure." Hikaru wrapped the cuff around Kaoru's arm. He then started squeezing the small bulb. He looked at the meter with the buds in his ears and the cold plate of the stethoscope at Kaoru's elbow. Kaoru got really impatient and grabbed Hikaru and kissed him roughly.

Hikaru pulled away smirking.

"That was VERY bad of you. I'm going to have to bind you now." Hikaru walked over to the cabinets and looked for something to use. He finally grabbed two rolls of gauze and wrapped Kaoru's hands above his head to the metal bar and admired Kaoru's naked body.

Kaoru shivered on the metal table but his cheeks were blushed with lust.

"Hikaru. Please." He begged and Hikaru began to stroke Kaoru slowly.

"And that's _Doctor_ _Hitachiin_ to you _Kaoru_." He whispered huskily and Kaoru's ear. Kaoru's his were thrusting into Hikaru's hand.

"Please. Doctor Hitachiin. I'm dying." Kaoru begged as his lust crazed eyes looked into Hikaru's.

"I know CPR." He smirked and pinched the base of Kaoru's penis and kissed the head and licked the pre-come off of his lips slowly before pushing Kaoru's dick in his mouth slowly. His hands then moved to Kaoru's hips and made sure he was keeping them down after his brother started to slightly thrust in his mouth.

"Doctor..." Kaoru moaned and Hikaru smirked widely. He continued to do so then slipped in his gloved fingers to Kaoru's entrance which earned him a light gasp and another moan as he rubbed against his brother's prostate.

Kaoru's vision became blurred. He felt the tightness and wanted so badly to release and then Hikaru pulled away.

"D-doctor." Kaoru whined and Hikaru smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry sir. But it seems I have another appointment." Hikaru said innocently and Kaoru glared.

"Well you better cancel because I'm in a lot of pain." Kaoru purred dangerously and Hikaru sighed and looked down at the clipboard he picked up and did something and put it down.

"I suppose I will have to cancel. Anything for my patient." He said and walked over and flipped Kaoru over and pulled his pants down but he liked the feeling of the coat on him so he kept it on.

Hikaru walked over and coated his dick with the lotion he used before and got on the table.

"I'm going to prescribe you something to take, once a night, or twice if you're up for it. The problem should go away after every time you take it." Hikaru said smirking and slid himself inside the younger who moaned beautifully.

"D-doctor." Kaoru moaned and Hikaru thrust slowly at first just to tick of Kaoru.

"I think I need to take a stronger dosage." Kaoru said, looking at Hikaru suggestively over his shoulder.

He could feel Hikaru get harder at that comment and thrust a bit deeper but not faster.

"I could do that." Hikaru smirked and Kaoru rocked his hips back so Hikaru would go deeper.

"Mmm... More..." Kaoru demanded and Hikaru's clothed hand wrapped around his swollen organ and began pumping it. "Ohhh..."

Kaoru's body was now racking in pleasure. His eyes were closed out of complete bliss and Hikaru's thrusts got faster.

Kaoru quickly released all over the cold metal table moaning. Hikaru came shortly after and cum dripped down Kaoru's thighs.

"Need a respirator?" Hikaru smirked at the panting Kaoru. "You seem to be having a hard time breathing." Kaoru pulled his hands free and grabbed Hikaru by the neck and pulled him into a heated kiss.

"No. You're hot breath should open up my breathing rather well." Kaoru replied and Hikaru kissed Kaoru harder.

Hikaru started pumping Kaoru again and Kaoru broke the kiss, letting his head fall back and he began moaning loudly.

"You're going to get us caught." Hikaru warned with a smirk.

"Sorry Doctor." Kaoru panted and kissed Hikaru.

Hikaru started to rub their cocks against each other as one hand grabbed Kaoru's hair roughly and the other rubbed Kaoru's inner thighs.

"I want you to cum all over us." He whispered as his hand moved faster.

"D-doctor..." Kaoru moaned and his hips moved in the rhythm of Hikaru's hand.

"Your moans are going to make me cum Kaoru..." Hikaru whispered seductively into Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru whimpered and moaned more as Hikaru's finger played with Kaoru's slit, spreading the pre-cum around the head. The feeling made Kaoru shiver and Hikaru smirked and pressed Kaoru to the table.

Hikaru massaged Kaoru's hip bones as he slowly was grinding against Kaoru's erection but then stopped.

"What ha--" Kaoru's eyes went wide as he felt the tightness of Hikaru's hole around his throbbing cock.

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru moaned as Hikaru began to ride his cock wildly.

Kaoru's hands started to play with his brothers rock hard erection. He was trying to go the same speed of Hikaru's movements but Hikaru was going so fast it was hard to not just cum right then.

Finally Hikaru let out a very nice moan and his seeds spilled all over Kaoru's chest and he continued to ride Kaoru until he came shortly after. There was only one other time that Kaoru was the pitcher and that was a while ago. But the feeling drove him crazy and he was panting harder than before. He still felt Hikaru's tightened muscles around his dick but didn't care. It felt _so_ good.

Hikaru pushed himself up and Kaoru wasn't inside of the tight hot cavern anymore. Hikaru leaned over and licked up the cum from Kaoru's chest slowly. Kaoru licked the cum that spilled on his fingers at the same pace until finally they were cleaned.

They cleaned off the lab table and Kaoru got dressed and Hikaru smirked at his brother.

"See me again tonight for your checkup." He winked and Kaoru kissed him hard.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Again, like last time I wrote smut. If you enjoyed this one shot, thank RockerGirl0709 in your review!

I hope you liked it ^.^


End file.
